The present invention relates to the field of power management. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device that may operate with multiple voltages and frequencies.
Over the last few years, there have been many advances in semiconductor technology. These advances have lead to the development of high-speed electronic devices that operate at higher frequencies and support additional and/or enhanced features. As a result, high-speed electronic devices normally require more power and dissipate more heat as a by-product than electronic devices operating at lower frequencies.
In order to satisfy customer requirements, battery-powered portable computers (e.g., laptop or notebook style computers, hand-held computers, etc.) are implemented with high-speed processors similar to those implemented in desktop computers. The high-speed processors use more power and dissipate more heat within the computer system. This heat may cause damage and malfunctions within the computer system.
Normally, the heat produced by internal logic of conventional portable computers is dissipated through passive cooling. For portable computers, passive cooling involves spreading the heat uniformly along an interior of its casing. Thereafter, the casing of the portable computer may be cooled through conduction, convection and radiation.
One prior method of reducing heat involves reducing the operating frequency and/or supply voltage utilized by an electronic device within the computer system. However, such a method requires changing voltage and frequency to the entire electronic device and may require the implementation of complex external frequency control circuits that are used to indicate various bus ratios, resulting in additional complexities and manufacturing cost.
Another problem with the prior methods is that they may require resetting the electronic device during the transition sequence. If the electronic device is reset, the user context is lost. In addition, the device has to go through an initialization sequence all over again, thereby rebooting in a long transition sequence time.